


La Fille du Roi Arthur

by Amber_Brush



Series: Contes de Mordred [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthurian legends references, Childhood, Fan kid(s), Fluff, Gen, Gifted Kids, Healing, L'auteur est trans et probablement autiste, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rosamund est HPI, Sleeping with the parents, Swords, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Mordred, Trans child, Trauma, Volque le Loup, et par HPI je veux dire autiste, l'UA nawak, mamie Séli, oui donc Rosamund est trans et autiste, vous le sentez que je me projette ou pas ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Recueil de textes joyeux sur Rosamund et son enfance heureuse avec son père Arthur, ses deux mamans Aconia et Guenièvre, ses cousins Bleizian et Artur le Jeune… et des épées !
Relationships: Anton & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Arthur Pendragon & Rosamund (Kaamelott OC), Guenièvre/Aconia Minor/Arthur Pendragon, Kay & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Yvain/Gauvain/Demetra (Kaamelott)
Series: Contes de Mordred [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617355
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	1. Le Médaillon II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts), [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> J'ai fait un fanmix pour cette histoire, ou plutôt ce personnage, que vous pouvez trouver [ici](https://www.deezer.com/fr/playlist/7473726744).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur offre un médaillon à sa fille, semblable au sien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de cette fic auto-référence mon histoire "Le Médaillon", sur Anton et Arthur enfant. 
> 
> **Musique :** [_Pupi_ \- Alexandre Astier](https://youtu.be/AWLUEJs5Sfs)
> 
> Cette version du mythe arthurien vient d'Alexandre Astier.

Arthur avait rêvé de marcher dans les champs, main dans la main avec son enfant, qui lui brandirait fièrement le petit médaillon qu'il lui aurait offert - tout comme son père de substitution, en son temps, lui en avait forgé un, pour lui montrer son amour et le placer sous la protection des dieux.

C'est pourquoi dès que Rosamund arriva au château, une fois les affaires les plus urgentes réglées (comme par exemple faire examiner ses blessures par Merlin, l'installer dans une chambre d'hôte de marque, lui aménager une salle de jeu, la présenter aux autres enfants du château et à ses deux nouvelles mamans, ou lui confectionner de jolies robes sur mesure), Arthur fit mander le meilleur forgeron du royaume. Selon ses propres critères.

Un certain Anton.

*

Plantés au milieu de la salle du trône, dans leurs modestes frusques, Anton et Kayhir ne se sentaient pas à leur place. Un sentiment qui s'effaça vite lorsque le roi descendit du trône et vint les enlacer.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu vous voir », répéta-t-il doucement, comme plus de dix ans auparavant, lorsque Méléagant l'avait sciemment mené à son foyer adoptif. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il ajouta : « Je vous ai toujours considérés comme mon père et mon frère. »

La jeune Rosamund, restée en arrière-plan de l'embrassade, n'osait pas s'approcher, la mine hésitante et farouche. Arthur se mit à son niveau et tenta de lui expliquer.

« Le monsieur, c'est ton grand-père.

-Uther Pendragon ?, dit la fillette avec vivacité, riche de l'éducation de sa mère.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il est calanché, Uther, professa le vieux paysan. Moi j'suis juste Anton.

-Il m'a élevé alors que j'étais encore plus petit que toi. Et ton oncle Kayhir aussi.

-C'est notre Pôpa, murmura le concerné, d'une voix enrouée.

-Bon bah pour moi c'est Papy Anton, alors, décida la princesse avec détermination. 

-Si tu veux, s'amusa le vieil homme à travers ses larmes. Viens donc voir ton papy plus près, petite, mes yeux sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… »

*

Anton et Kayhir ne voulaient pas vivre à la cour, même si Arthur leur avait assuré que c'était possible s'ils le souhaitaient. En revanche, lorsque le médaillon de l'enfant fut achevé, ils revinrent, afin de l'offrir en personne à l'héritière.

« C'est la déesse Damona, expliqua Anton à une Rosamund ravie. C'est la déesse des sources et des rivières, parce que tu es comme l'eau vive, petite. Et elle est connue pour ses vertus de guérison. Ça fera du bien à tes bobos.

-Trop bien! », s'exclama la gamine en se mettant le collier au cou. Elle déchanta un peu en voyant que ses plaies ne guérissaient pas immédiatement.

« C'est une arnaque, votre truc, fit-elle, soupçonneuse. Vous êtes sûr que ça marche, Papy ?

-En voilà une qui a hérité du sale caractère de son père », philosopha Kay, un sourire en coin.


	2. Terreurs nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un cauchemar, Rosamund va dormir dans le lit de ses trois parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré de cette fameuse scène du livre VI entre Yvain petit, Séli et Léodagan ; et par un chapitre de la fic ["Être Parents"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192318), par Notevenaproperword. Allez la lire, c'est un petit bijou ! 
> 
> Musique : [_Lalala (Nausicaä theme)_ \- Joe Hisaishi ](https://youtu.be/dbs55oiGZn8)

Les coups à la porte, bien que timides, suffirent à réveiller Arthur et Aconia, dont le sommeil était plus léger que celui de Guenièvre. Lorsque la Romaine vint ouvrir, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle tomba sur une petite Rosamund en chemise de nuit, qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée.

« J'peux dormir avec vous ?, pépia-t-elle avec embarras. J'ai encore rêvé de Mère…

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine », grommela le roi, maussade - ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se pousser vers la gauche pour faire une place à la gamine, entre Guenièvre et lui. 

La princesse vint s'installer au plumard parmi ses parents, rassurée. 

« J'vais finir par aller la dézinguer en Orcanie, votre mère, soupira Arthur avec résignation. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est en train de s'entasser à quatre dans le même pageot, là ? 

-Rhô mais vous voyez bien que la p'tite a peur, la défendit une Guenièvre toute ensommeillée. Vous allez pas la renvoyer toute seule dans sa chambre, quand même.

-D'autant plus que demain, c'est sa première classe martiale, renchérit Aconia. Faut qu'elle soit en forme. 

-Tonton Yvain, y m'a dit que quand il avait mon âge, ben même Léodagan le laissait dormir dans son lit après un cauchemar, argumenta également Rosamund. Vous pouvez pas être moins magnanime que Léodagan, quand même. »

Arthur eut un petit rire et caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait décidément beaucoup au même âge. Un vocabulaire soutenu, et pas sa langue dans sa poche. 

« Bon, devant tant d'arguments variés, je m'incline… », déclara-t-il en prétextant d'être vexé, même si personne n'était dupe. 

« Allez zou, au lit, l'équipe ! »

Il souffla la bougie. 


	3. Négociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosamund est têtue, comme son père.

« Alleeez…

-Non.

-Si vous plaît !

-Non.

-Mais vous vous en servez bien à votre entraînement, vous.

-Oui mais moi, j'ai pas dix ans, répondit Arthur, goguenard. 

-J'ai réussi à la retirer du Rocher à quatre !, fanfaronna Rosamund.

-Ben moi aussi. J'vois pas où est l'exploit…

-Les épées en bois c'est trop nul ! J'vais pas me battre avec un machin pareil, quand même.

-Pour le moment, jeune fille, vous apprenez à vous battre seulement, intervint le Maître d'Armes. Et votre père a raison. Il est hors de question de s'entraîner avec Excalibur. Surtout pour une première classe. 

-Mais Excalibur elle est vraiment stylée ! Et puis je promets de faire attention.

-C'est non quand même. 

-C'est nul », maugréa la princesse. 


	4. Les Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosamund rencontre ses cousins de Carmélide, Bleizian le Bel et Artur le Grand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le plus long des chapitres que j'ai publié pour le moment, il faut croire que j'étais inspiré'e. En outre, j'ai créé un fanmix pour cette histoire (ou plutôt, sur Rosamund en général), que vous pouvez trouver [ici](https://www.deezer.com/fr/playlist/7473726744). Je remettrai les références dans les notes générales de la fic. 
> 
> Cette histoire - et plus particulièrement ce chapitre - se passent dans le même univers que [_La Consorte_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494574?view_full_work=true), que je vous conseille de lire aussi afin de mieux comprendre la situation du clan de Carmélide. Pour résumer, Demetra, Yvain et Gauvain vivent ensemble à Carohaise (la capitale de la Carmélide) et sont dans une triade polyamoureuse, dont sont nés Bleizian et Artur. 
> 
> Un grand merci, justement, à TheBlackWook, qui m'a prêté ses OCs pour que je m'amuse avec ! Allez voir sa fic [_Les Enfants de Kaamelott_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273097) afin d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Rosamund n’était pas une enfant timide, bien au contraire. Mais rencontrer autant de monde d’un coup, ça avait de quoi impressionner. Surtout quand c’était ses cousins de Carmélide Bleizian - “petit loup”, ainsi nommé en raison d'une histoire de sa toute petite enfance - et Artur (nom qu'il portait en hommage à son grand-oncle), qu’elle n’avait jamais vus de sa vie, et en outre accompagnés de leurs parents Demetra, Yvain et Gauvain. 

Seul les deux derniers restaient des têtes connues, et d’ailleurs, heureusement que son grand frère adoré serait là pour la soutenir, parce que sinon, ça n’aurait pas été facile. Surtout que dame Séli s’était mise de la partie, et elle, elle lui faisait vraiment peur. 

« Ben alors, elle vient même pas dire bonjour ?, remarqua sans ménagements la matriarche. Elle est sauvage, cette môme, quand même… 

-Rhô, mais faut la comprendre, aussi, la p’tite !, la défendit Guenièvre en tenant l’enfant contre elle. Y a presque personne qu’elle connaît. Regardez-vous, vous prenez toute la cour à vous tout seuls. »

Rosamund leva sa bouille vers elle, le regard éperdu de reconnaissance. Elle s’était agrippée aux robes de sa maman d’adoption, et ne considérait pas les lâcher avant un bon moment. Guenièvre lui sourit en retour, puis demanda à sa mère s’ils avaient fait bon voyage. 

Au-dessus de sa petite tête, les grands continuaient leur conversation d’adultes à propos du clan et des aléas géopolitiques du moment. Depuis la chute de l’Usurpateur, les routes étaient redevenues relativement sûres, mais bandits de grand-chemin et autres tracas habituels restaient de mise. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Léodagan d'aller jusqu'à Kirkwall, aux côtés d'Aliénor d'Orcanie. Il leur écrivait régulièrement à propos de la situation « merdique » (pour le citer verbatim) dans laquelle il naviguait à l'aide d'Édern la Preuse - qui n'avait pas volé son épiclèse, apparemment.

Rosamund n’écoutait plus qu’à moitié, quand soudain, un nom connu lui fit dresser l’oreille. 

« Et dame Cryda n’est pas venue ?, s’enquit Guenièvre, remarquant probablement l’absence d’une autre personne qui foutait la trouille. C'est dommage, c'est sa grande-tante, quoi...

-Ah non !, rétorqua Séli, décidée. Non, ma femme déteste les mioches, elle me l’a bien fait comprendre dix mille fois depuis qu’on s’est installés avec votre frère et toute sa petite famille. Alors faire tout le déplacement depuis Carohaise rien que pour en rencontrer une de plus, c’était perdu d’avance. 

-Remarquez, c’est pas plus mal », nota Demetra d’un ton pragmatique.

Elle caressait distraitement les cheveux d’Artur, qui était lui aussi lové dans ses jupons. 

« Vu le tempérament de dame Cryda, c’est pas ce qui aurait aidé la titoune à se détendre. 

-Mais là c’est parce qu’elle a pas encore vu son frère, hein, fit Yvain. Nan parce que Gauvain, il a pas arrêté de parler d’elle pendant tout le trajet. Apparemment y sont méga proches. D'ailleurs où il est passé ?

-Vous savez bien qu'il est malade en carriole…, lui rappela Demetra. Là, il se remet un peu de ses émotions.

-Vous voulez dire qu’il nettoie le merdier qu’il a mis, oui !, nuança Séli. Heureusement que Bleizian a décidé de l'aider, parce que sinon, on y serait encore demain matin. »

Gauvain sortit enfin de l'une des diligences, l'air encore un peu barbouillé, un tissu sale à la main. À sa vue, sa petite sœur lâcha soudain la jupe de Guenièvre pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. 

L'embrassade dura longtemps. Son grand frère manquait beaucoup à Rosamund. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec leur mère, il avait décidé de définitivement quitter la cour de Kirkwall (au lieu de faire ses allers-retours habituels entre l'Orcanie et Carohaise), et de s'installer définitivement en Carmélide avec son clan. Et c'était bien loin de Kaamelott. 

« Vous voyez, j'l'avais dit, philosopha Yvain, pas peu fier de lui. Hyper proches.

-C'est sa sœur préférée, releva Demetra. Elle a un plus gros écart d'âge avec lui que Clarissant*, mais n'empêche.

-De toute façon, grande sœur Clarissant, elle est dans les îles Shetland, tout au nord, et on la voit jamais, professa tout à coup l'enfant, en se dégageant du câlin.

-Mais c'est qu'elle parle !, fit mine de s'étonner Séli. Nan parce qu'on n'avait pas entendu le son de votre voix, jeune fille, jusqu'à présent, vous savez.

-Ben alors c'est une première, parce que d'habitude, c'est une vraie pipelette, confia Guenièvre. Arthur dit qu'il était pareil qu'elle, à son âge. »

Ladite pipelette se désintéressa de leur conversation, fascinée par l'autre enfant qui était resté dans la carriole. Il était lové contre un animal gris et massif, bien plus grand qu'un chien, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras et qui montrait les dents. 

« C'est un vrai loup ?, s'émerveilla-t-elle. 

-Ouaip, répondit le gamin, non sans fierté. Il aime pas les voyages alors là, il est un peu à cran, j'essaye de le calmer avant de le laisser sortir.

-C'était pas très malin de l'emmener, s'il aime pas être enfermé longtemps, alors, non ?

-Bah il voulait pas me quitter. On est ensemble depuis qu'on est bébés. C'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom.

-Ah, donc c'est vous Bleizian, réalisa-t-elle. Et lui, il s'appelle comment ?

-Volque, révéla son cousin, entraînant une réaction chez son compagnon qui prit un air alerte en entendant son nom. Ça veut dire “loup” dans une langue celte.

-...Donc vous avez appelé votre loup “Loup” ? »

Bleizian eut l'air un peu vexé, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les adultes les appelaient. 

« Bon, les mômes, on va pas passer la journée dans la cour !, tempêta Séli. Et puis, pas que ça m'enchante, mais faudra bien saluer mon pignouf de gendre, à un moment. 

-C'est de mon père qu'elle parle comme ça ?, fit Rosamund à l'autre enfant, dans un murmure furieux.

-Oh, faut pas que vous le preniez mal, lui répondit-il. Mamie Séli, elle est tout le temps comme ça. Elle a l'air dure, mais vous verrez, en vrai ça va. »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un temps, puis ajouta tout de même :

« Par contre, ses tartes sont dégueulasses. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'après Chrétien de Troyes, Clarissant est la sœur de Gauvain. Elle apparaît dans _Perceval ou le Conte du Graal_.


	5. À La Volette II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur s'amuse à apprendre des chansons chiantes à Rosamund et à ses cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour le deuxième jour du Short Story Slam 2020.

Contrairement à ce que Rosamund aurait cru, Volque le loup et Titus le chien s’entendaient à merveille. Le beagle qu’Aconia avait offert à Guenièvre avait un peu grandi, mais restait d’une taille pathétique face à un loup, dont on aurait pu penser qu’il ne ferait qu’une bouchée de lui. Mais non. Les deux animaux semblaient s’entendre comme larrons en foire. 

« C’est parce qu’à Carohaise, Volque vit déjà avec la meute de nos chiens de chasse, lui expliqua Bleizian. Donc il est bien habitué, même si nos chiens sont un peu plus grands.

-Ah, vous chassez ?, s’enquit la fille d’Arthur. Mon père aussi, mais je crois qu’il aime pas trop ça. C’est une histoire de pro-to-cole, ajouta-t-elle, en s’appliquant à bien articuler le mot compliqué. 

-D’ailleurs, il est où, votre père ?, demanda Séli. Non parce qu’à un moment, on aurait pu oser espérer qu’il serait venu à notre rencontre, mais que nenni...

-J’pense qu’il est dans les jardins, sous son arbre, fit Rosamund. Mais je sais pas s’il serait bien jouasse de voir tout le monde débarquer, il aime bien être tranquille. 

-Ben envoyez-lui ses grands-neveux, au moins, riposta la cheffe de famille. Histoire qu’on se soit pas tapé le voyage pour rien ! »

Elle montra le chemin à ses cousins, non sans assurer à Artur que oui, elle était bien une fille. L'enfant semblait dubitatif, mais la détermination de Rosamund sembla le convaincre. 

« Mais tu ressembles pas à une fille, nota-t-il tout de même.

-Pas besoin de ressembler à une fille pour en être une », répliqua-t-elle, et cela suffit.

Les enfants étaient parfois plus faciles à convaincre que les adultes.

Ils traversèrent le jardin, empli de fleurs au parfum odorant. Elle avait envie d'en confectionner une couronne, mais redoutait les moqueries des garçons. Elle passa donc dans les allées, en regardant à la dérobée les pâquerettes (qu'elle avait le droit de cueillir) et les tulipes - qui lui restaient interdites. 

Effectivement, le roi Arthur était bel et bien sous “son” arbre, la tête posée sur les genoux d’Aconia qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il se redressa en entendant les trois enfants arriver, et son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire. 

« Hé, mais qui que v’là ? », s'exclama-il, avant de se lever et de prendre dans ses bras Artur et Bleizian. Son épouse romaine resta assise sur le banc, d'une manière que Rosamund trouva un peu rigide. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main et de faire les présentations. 

« Mater Aconia, voilà Bleizian et Artur, c’est les fils des seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain et de dame Demetra la Belle. 

-Je connais l'histoire, répondit sa mère romaine. L'enfant au loup, et celui d'un bien triste anniversaire. »

Ils marmonnèrent des politesses, intimidés par la prestance de dame Aconia.

« À Rome, on raconte que notre père fondateur et son jumeau ont été recueillis par une louve.

-Oh, je connais ça, fit Artur le Jeune, ravi qu'on parle de mythologie - sa passion du moment. Et ensuite, ils ont été élevés par des bergers. »

Il devenait intarissable quand on abordait les mythes grecs et romains. Il s'entretint un temps avec la patricienne, qui était impressionnée par les connaissances qu'il déployait, en dépit de son jeune âge.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Arthur l'Ancien décida d'apprendre une chanson aux deux autres.

« C'est très simple, ça fait :

_ Mon petit oiseau-o _

_ A pris sa volée _

_ A pris sa, à la volette _

_ A pris sa, à la volette _

_ A pris sa volée…  _ »

Séli, Yvain, Gauvain et Demetra le maudirent de leur avoir enseigné cette comptine, car les gamins la braillèrent sans s'arrêter, du matin au soir, pendant toute la durée du séjour et aussi pendant le voyage en carriole. 


	6. L'épée volée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosamund détestait devoir se battre avec une épée de bois.

Rosamund détestait devoir se battre avec une épée de bois. Depuis toujours, les vraies épées la fascinaient. 

Elle savait que c'était dangereux, son père et le Maître d'Armes le lui répétaient bien assez souvent pour que ça finisse par rentrer. N'empêche, elle adorait leur brillant et leur mystère. 

Son rêve, c'était d'en avoir une, rien qu'à elle. Arthur lui avait promis que ce serait le cas quand elle serait plus grande, mais ça, c'était dans longtemps ! Et Rosamund voulait son épée bien à elle maintenant, tout de suite. Même si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. 

Un soir, elle n'y tint plus. Après que ses trois parents lui aient souhaité la bonne nuit, elle attendit un peu et se releva. Ses petits pieds nus sur la pierre gelée avaient un peu froid, et elle frissonnait dans sa simple chemise de nuit, mais elle décida de passer outre. Elle s'empara d'une bougie et se mit à explorer le château endormi. 

La salle d'armes était un peu plus difficile à trouver que de jour, mais elle finit par tomber dessus. Une fois arrivée, elle prit son temps pour explorer les lieux. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre l'épée qui lui plaisait le plus. 

Dans sa tête, elle avait déjà choisi. L'épée qu'elle convoitait était de facture ancienne, l'allure mystérieuse. Elle semblait parfois un peu lugubre, mais ça lui plaisait bien. Son père s'en servait parfois lors de leurs entraînements, lorsqu'il ne prenait pas Excalibur. Mais ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Aucune chance qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son larcin. 

Elle s'empara donc de l'arme et de son fourreau, reprit sa chandelle et remonta dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, elle dissimula l'objet de sa convoitise dans l'un de ses tiroirs, sous les vêtements. 

Rosamund s'endormit en étant aux anges. Elle avait enfin son épée bien à elle ! 

*

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que, dès que leurs entraînements reprirent, son père se rendit immédiatement compte de la disparition. 

« Mais… C'est bizarre, où est Clarent ?, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans la salle d'armes.

-C'est qui Clarent ?, demanda Rosamund, qui avait bien sa petite idée.

-Une épée dont je me sers presque jamais, mais j'y tiens. D'habitude, elle est sur le présentoir, là. 

-Pourquoi vous y tenez tant, si vous vous en servez jamais ? », demanda la petite, qui commençait à regretter son larcin. 

Son père poussa un gros soupir et prit cet air triste qu'elle connaissait bien. 

« C'est l'une des seules choses qui me reste d'Uther. Ma mère me l'avait ramenée de Tintagel. »

Oh… Oups. 

Rosamund décida de poser une question, histoire de changer de sujet. 

« Il était comment, grand-père Uther ?

-Euh… C'est difficile à dire, je l'ai jamais connu. 

-C'est pas ce que dit Mère, souffla-t-elle. 

-C'est pourtant vrai. Et puis votre mère, elle a tourné la carte depuis longtemps, si je puis m'permettre. 

-Je sais », répondit-elle d'un ton rageur. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, l'enfant embarrassée par son vol et qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, et le père plongé dans ses pensées. En pleine recherche de l'épée manquante, il ne remarquait pas la gêne de la petite fille, qui se garda bien de lui révéler que Clarent était cachée dans ses appartements. 

« Bon, tant pis, je ferai sans », finit par décider Arthur, en renonçant à ses recherches. Et l'entraînement commença. 

À sa grande honte, Rosamund découvrit qu'elle était bien plus la fille d'Anna d'Orcanie qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Car elle n'avait aucune envie de se dénoncer et d'avouer que c'était elle qui avait dérobé Clarent. 

D'un autre côté, cette épée l'appelait. Sa mère aurait parlé de destinée. Elle-même n'y croyait pas vraiment (d'autant plus que désormais, elle adorait son papa et n'avait aucune envie de l'assassiner en duel), mais il était vrai que quelque chose de mystique la liait à cette arme. 

L'avenir lui dirait ce qu'il en adviendrait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les légendes arthuriennes, Clarent est le nom de l'épée de Mordred, qui a auparavant appartenu à Uther Pendragon.


End file.
